The story is true
by hakamianhami
Summary: What if the stories in the books are true can Kakashi the secret form them about Him and Anko
1. Chapter 1

The story of White Rose

(AT THE RIVER)  
hu,hu,hu A girl cries

Why are you crying? a boy ask

Everyone hates me answer the girl

Why s that? the boy ask again

Because they said that I m a ghost that have a purple hair said the girl

There s nothing wrong with your hair in fact they look pretty the boy talk

Really ? Ask the girl who stop here crying

Yes! answered the boy

Do you have any friends ? Ask the boy

N-no said the girl

We could be friends in fact I don t have any friends too the boy said

Why? ask the girl

Kids on my age hates a silvered hair boy the answer with a smile

We re exactly same? the girl ask again

Well yeah he smile and the girl smile too

You look pretty when you smile the boy said. The girl blush

umm by the way my name is Haka what about you? ask Haka

M-mian Mian answered

Well Mian your going to be my first friend and my best friend said the Haka giving Mian a hand to get up

We don t know to much about each others yet ? she giggle

I don t care but I m sure well be close friends Said the boy

They both play the whole day ,they talk about there self and ,about there life

Well I should be going now bye Haka-kun Said Mian

Bye Mian I ll see you around? Haka talk

Sure!! Answer Mian

(3month letter)

It s nice of you to come here Kanuro a man said

And you brought your daughter too? a woman ask

ahh yes Her name is Mian Kanuro said

what a lovely name Riki can you call our son so Mian has to play with? Sumoku said

sure why not Said Riki getting up to get their son

Here he is Riki said. The boy look up

M-mian-chan? the boy shock

Haka-kun?! Mian said with shock

You two know each other?! ask their parents

Well yeah we meet at the River Answered Haka

It s been 3month you know? Haka ask .Mian just smile

Riki can you take the kids out side ? Sumoku ask

Sure Riki answer

(OUT SIDE)

Haka is she your first friend? Riki ask with whisper

Yeah and mom do you have to whisper? Haka answered and ask

Sorry umm.. Mian do you have anyfriends a side from Haka?"Riki ask Mian

"n-n-n-no"Answered Mian who is very shy

"So his your very first friend?"Riki said

"YEs!"Talk Mian

"I better go to the kids stay here and have fun you two"Riki said walking away to them

"Y-your mother is very kind H-haka-kun!"Mian said putting her hand on her chest

"Yeah she's always that way"He answered with a smile Mian smile as well

"You really are cute when you smile"Haka said making Mian blush

"you should not said that"Mian react

"Why?"Ask Haka

Mian just blush more she look around at the place and saw a flowers

"Are those White Rose?"ask Mian pionting at the flowers

"Yeah! why?"Answered Haka looking at the flowers

"Well y-you s-see there my favorite"Mian said blushing again

"No kidding!? They are my favorite too"shock Haka

"Rally?!"ask Mian

"Yeah they say that the white rose means "never leting go"am I right?"Haka said

"yes"answered Mian

(MEAN WHILE AT THE IN SIDE)

"Well you agreed with me?"Ask Kanuro

"Yes,be side there very close,this maybe are very last hope"Sukomu said

"Well that's all then and I think...we should not tell them?"Kanuro said standing up

"Yeah your right"Sukonu replay

"I'll be going now ,thank you very much SUkomu"Bow Kanuro

"It's nothing that's what friends are right?"Sukomu said

"Well I better get going now"Kanuro said

"Mian-chan We're leaving"Called Kanuro to her daughter

"Yes! FAther! well I'm going now Haka-kun?"Said Mian

"Yeah well see you again but not long okay "Ask Haka

"Sure why not"answered Mian walking to her father

"Good bye Mian-chan"Haka called

"Good bye!"Mian called as well

The two of them see again they became very close,everytime there Parents go to theere place Haka and Mian come to them just to see each other they made many Promises,the join the acadamy together,and when that day that Haka give Mian a nicklase on her birthday she was very happy they even finished the academy together,Haka has his on team and so has Mian but Haka really want to be with Mian,until it happened that day made everything change.

"How long would it takes?"ask Haka

"I don't know but I promise I well be back soon okay?"answered Mian

"Good luck "He hug Mian

"I well,thak you"She hug him back

Many month has come by she didn't came back until the Anbus saw her they said that she has lost her memories when Haka heard this he was very angry he wanted to kill the one who did it to her,but he was still week he's still hopeing that one day Mian's memories well be back

THE END

"What that's all it ?!"Naruto scream

"Well Yeah it's says here in the book"Sakura said closing the book

"That was beautiful"Tenten said

"Yeah I wish theres a part 2"Kiba talk

"It's says that the story was true you know?"Neji said with his cross arms

"Really!? it really happened?"Ino said

"Mmm..I-it's says that t-t-this two are f-from Konoha"Hinata said shyly

"So cool of them!"Sai,Lee and Choji said together

"How troublesem"Shikamaru just said lazyly'

"You really are lazy Shikamaru"Shino said

"and a sleeply head too"added Naruto

Everyone laugh at what Naruto and Shino said to Shikamaru

"There you are perfect your all here"Shizune said gusping

"What is it Shizune-sama?"ask Sakura

"The Hokage wishes to see you all"Shizune answered

"Why?"Kiba said

"Don't know but you better go or she'll be mad at you"Shizune scered them

"O-o-okay"The all said together 


	2. Chapter 2

"You call us hokage-sama?"Sakura ask

"Yes are you all here?"Tsunade said

"Yeah"Kiba answered her

"I have a mission for all of you"Tsunade talk with a cross arms

"All of us?"Tenten ask

"this mission is about a place Where the Dareko clan are"Tsunade explain

"DAreko clan?"Shino ask

"THe Dareko are one of thepowerful clans"a man said stepping in side

"Iruka-sensie,Yamato-sensie,Kaurenai-sensie,Ibiki-sensie,Ebiso-sensie!"all of them called

"You call us Hokage-sama?"KUrenai bow

"Yes I want you to go with them"Tsunade answered

"Iruka-sensie what do you mean one of the powerful clan?"Naruto ask

"THe Dareko killed many clans,they woun't stop until they found what there looking for"Iruka expalin

"What are they looking for ?"Neji ask

"No one knows,that's why I sent you all to go there at the Dark country"Tsunade said

"And Shizune,Kakashi and Anko well come with you they'll be waiting at the gate"Tsunade added

"When we well be leaving?"Yamato ask

"This afternoon"She give him the answer quikly

"and the details...you can get it to Shizune,you may go"She added

(AT THE AFTERNOON)

"CAn you at lest stop reading that book KAKASHI!!"Shizune shouted to Kakashi

"I can't help but read"He just give her a lazy look. Anko giggle

"Anko can you help me here?"She whisper to Anko

"Sure"She walk where Kakashi was

"Can you please stop reading that book Kakashi?"She said in a nice voice

"that woun't work"she thought

"Sure! why not?"he said smiling to her,he close the book and put it to his pucket

"h-how did you-?"Shizune was very shock she couldn't say a just give her a smile but Kakashi didn't see it

"Shizune-sama!!!"Sakura,Ino,Hinata and Tenten called

"Hey cuyz!!"Waving a hand on them Kakashi and Anko just look at them

"Kakashi-sensie!!"NAruto just give him a wave

"Kunichiwa Anko-sensie"Shino and Ino said

"Hello to you too"Anko answered

"Does she have to come?"Naruto said so very hated

"Is there something wrong?"Anko ask

"No-n-nothing"Naruto answered

"Okay let's go !"Shizune finaly talk

everyone agreed while they are walking Kurenai is with Hinata,Tenten,Ino and is with Ibiki,Gai and Ebiso .Shizune is with Iruka. Naruto and Kiba are talking with Lee .Shikamaru is always with his best friend and Shino are talking too. and finaly Kakashi is on Anko's left side with his hands on his pucket,he was looking at the ground,  
while Anko is just walking notice Kakashi that his not readin his stupid book.

"Starnge?"Naruto said thinking out loud

"What is it Naruto?"Kiba ask

"Kakashi-sensie is not reading his stupid book?"Naruto answered

"Yeah it mast be one of those ninja miracles"Kiba joke

"Kiba-kun don't talk to Kakashi-sensie like that his Gai-sensie's youthful rival"Lee finaly talk

"Shut up Lee your bieng youthful again,let's ask Shizune-sama about Kakashi-sensie"Naruto said

"THat's a great idea"Kiba and Lee 3 ask Shizune

"excuse me but can we ask something Shizune-sama?"Kiba ask

"Sure what is it?"she agreed

"WHat happened when your waiting for us at the gate?"Naruto ask

"Why?"Shizune was wondering

"Well because we notice that Kakash-sensie is not reading his book it's his very first time I saw him not reading his book"Naruto answered

"Well you see...While We're waiting for all of you to come Kakashi was reading his book,so shouted at him to stop reading his book"Shizune explain

"Did he stop?"ask Iruka who was there at her side

"No!He keeps reading it until,I can't stand it so I ask for Anko's help"Shizune said

"Did she agreed?"Kiba and Lee ask

"Well....yeah she did help she just said a simple word to him and he stop reading"Shizune talk while walking

"That's really strange?"Naruto thought out loud

"I think there's something unknown of this two"Kiba added

"Thank you for your answer"Lee thank them

"It's nothing"Shizune said

"Shizune I thnik We're here"Iruka said all of them look where Iruka is pointing 


	3. Chapter 3

"Your right Iruka"Shizune answered

"So that's Dark country right?"Sakura ask

"It is really dark"Added Ino

"and big"Tenten added more

"Well let's go then?"Shizune ask them

"Mmm"Ebiso,Yamato and Ibiki all go to the place,the place was very dark it's like it never shine before ,the clouds are so very dark it's like it's gonna rain

"This place is scary"Naruto said

"Yeah your right It really look's scary"Kiba and Lee added

"Shut up you two your being a baby"Sakura and Ino shout

"What about you?Your all afraid of bugs,snake's and Dark places"Kiba scared them

"Shut up Kiba! your scaring us"They both shouted at him

"And those ghost that make people run"Kiba added

"K-kiba-kun s-shut up!"Hinata finally talk

"Yea Kiba your a guys and We're just girls"Tenten added

"Even We're a guys We're still scared you know"Naruto said Lee,Kiba,Neji,Shino,Sai,Choji and Shikamaru nod

"O-okay le-let's g-get going -kn-know"Shizune was scared

"YEah"Kurenai agreed she's afraid to

"I Think all of us here are scared of this place?"Yamato ask and Iruka,Gai,Ibiki,Shizune,Kurenai,Ebiso and the Kids agreed

"Well we better finish this right away"Neji added

"Where are you going Kakashi?"Anko ask all of them look at the 2

"Fallow me If you want to know"He all fallow him

"Starnge It's semse like that Kakashi-sensie has been here before?"Sakura thought out loud

"Can you ask him Anko-san?"Shizune said

"Sure why not!"Anko agreed so she came to Kakashi

"Umm.. Kakashi have you been here before?"Ask Anko

"Yeah many times, Me,my father,my fathere's friend and his daughter use to come here,it was once called Light country"Kakashi explain

"Light country?"Iruka ask

"Yes,it was once called light country this place was so very beautiful,there's green grasses any where,birds always fly and a bright sun shining all day"  
Kakashi explain more

"Wow! It mast so very pretty?"Ino talk

"We're here"Kakashi stop at a house

"Where is this?"Sai Ask

"This is the place Where the man ask our help"Kakashi answered Sai

*Knock knock*Kakashi knock the door

"Coming!" a man said

"Yes"He open the door

"Uhayu, Kamiruko-sama!"Kakashi gladly said

"Kakashi?!"Kamiruko shock he let them all in luckly the house was big

"Man you really grown up Kakashi?"Kamiruko said

"Thanks!"He thank him

"have a sit"Kamiruko said

"Wait a minute okay? I'm going to call mom and dad there the once who called you"Kamiruko said,everyone nod he wnet to the doors and went in side after a while he came out side with a old Woman and a old man

"Kakashi is that you,you change alot?"Mitakami said

"Sorry if I didn't come time to time here Ouji-sama"Kakashi talk

"It's fine"Urikatso said

"So your the ninjas from konoha that the Hokage sent?"Ask Mitakami,Shizune

"Yes ,my name is Shuzune,this is Iruka,Kurenai,Ibiki,Ebiso,Gai,Yamato and Anko"Shizune explain

"Anko?"She thought only Mitakami heard her name

"how about this kids?"Kamiruko ask

"We're not kids"Naruto said

"This is Naruto,Sakura,Sai,Lee,Tenten,Neji,Shikamaru,Ino,Coji,Kiba,Hinata and Shino"Kakashi explain too

"It's nice to meet you"Kamiruko said

"and by the way guys,this Kamimaru Mitakami,Kamimaru Urikatso and there son Kamiruko sometimes I call him big brother

"It's nice to meet you too"The girls and the women said except wonder about this

(what's going on it's like that I meet them before what's going on?)She thought

"are you alright Anko-chan?"Kakashi ask with a whisper

"Ahh...y-yeah I'm fine don't mind me"She answered

"Are you sure?"He ask again

"Yeah!"She anwered

"okay"he said

"Umm... Kakashi can I talk for you a minute?"ask ?Kamiruko

"Sure!"He walk out side

"What is it Nee-san?"Ask Kakashi

"Did Anko-chan remember anything?"He ask

"N-n-no not a thing"Kakashi answered

"ohh sorry for asking?"He said

"It's okay"He aswered

"But you better make her remember"Kamiruko said

"Why?"Kakashi ask

"Mom so a vision that's why he called you"he answered

"What vision?"He ask again

"I don't know but it say's that Kogan and Ashura are going to find what there clan looking for long ago"HE explain

"WHAT!?"Kakashi shock

"So please take care of your self and Anko-chan I don't want you two to get hurt your like my siblings"Kamiruko said in worried face

(MEAN WHILE IN SIDE)

"That's why I call you"Mitakami just finish explaining

"If the Dareko are looking for something then ....did you know what there looking for?"Sakura ask

"N-n-no not a t-thing"Urikatso laid

"okay then do you know where they going to attack first?"Shizune ask

"I think there going to attack where the "HAMI" is"Kamiruko said with Kakashi stepping in side

"HAMI what is a "HAMI"?"Sakura ask

"The "HaMI" is a powerful thing it is a necklace .This necklace is separated into two the white Hami, and the black Hami"He added

"Where can we find it?"Sai ask

"You can't find it but... the two persons who wear it you can protect them"he added

"what do you mean two persons?"Neji ask

"The HAMI's power work's only at the hands of this two clan"Kamiruko answered

"Do you know Who are they?"Kurenai ask

"They We don't know them but,they live at Konohagakure"The 3 said

"K-kokonohagakure!?"all of them were very shock except Kakashi

"We better get going or the village well be distroy"Kakashi said all of them agreed they leave quickly

"Good luck on your way back home"Mitakami said

"We well"Shizune reply

"Kakashi be ready?" Urikatso whisper

"Mmm"Kakashi of them went back to konoha

(BACK AT KONOHA)

"Hokage-sama their's a message for you"Hana said

"Let me see"Tsunade open the latter and read it,after reading she was shock

"What is it Hokage-sama?"Hana ask with a very worried face

"Excuse me Hokage-sama the ninja's that you sent from Dark country are back"A man said

"Let them in"the man agreed with the order he then call of them went in side except there students

"hokage-sama?"Shizune said then she notice that their's something wrong because of her look

"Is there something wrong?"Anko ask

"Call all the jonin right now gather them to the meeting room all of YOU!!except....Kakashi and Anko"She order all of them leave the Kage room except Kakashi and Anko

"What is it hokage-sama?"Kakashi ask

"First your report"She said

"The Dareko clan are searching for the "HAMI" Hokage-sama"Anko explain

"The Dareko are going to attack Konoha"Tsunade finally answered at Kakashi's two are very shock

"What do you mean going to attack konoha?"The two ask

"There's a message from a man but I don't know who he was,it say's there going to go to this village to help us"Tsunde explain

"And it also say's that the two of you to get ready"She added

"HAH?!"The two shock

"Hokage-sama can I see the latter?"Kakashi ask

"Sure"She agreed,The Hokage hand him over the latter as Kakashi read's it he was shock

"What is it Kakashi-kun?"Ask Anko,Kakashi look at Anko as Anko and Tsunde wonder why his looking at Anko,Kakashi

"I have to tell you something"Kakashi said to Anko he then look at The hokage

"Excuse me Hokage-sama,Can we talk somewhere else?It's private"Kakashi ask the Hokage

"Sure! Why not? you May now leave and about the meeting your not included at because you already know about ehat it was"She said the two bow and Kakashi quickly grabs Anko's hand dragging her somewhere else 


	4. Chapter 4

"We're here"Kakashi did'nt realize that he's still holding Anko

"Ummm...Kakashi?"Anko ask

"Yes?"He said looking at Anko

"c-can you p-please let go n-now?"she quickly let go

"Sorry"Kakashi accept his apologize,she then look around the place

"This place....It's familiar"Anko said wondering why she know's this place

"This is the place where the two kids in the story of "THE STORY OF WHITE ROSE" meet"He answered

"That story?It's real right?"She ask him

"Yeah!why?"He said

"Kakashi I have a dream about a boy"she explain

"What happened?"Kakashi ask

"He promise me he'll protect me always"She answered

"Do you know who he was?"He ask again

"No"She answered again,she then look at the ground

"Do you want to know who he was?"He said looking at Anko

"What do you mean?"She quickly look at Kakashi

"Anko-chan"He said,not taking his eyes to her's,he then pull here closer to him,there mouth are almost gonna touch luckly Kakashi has his mask Kakashi pull his mask down,Anko look at his mask slowly pulling down,as his mask was clearly down,Her eyes were grow wade ,us Kakashi kiss her very hard,Anko couldn't help but kiss him back,Kakashi wish that this could last forever,but Kakashi pull out as they catch there breath

"Y-your t-the boy?"She ask

"What do you think?"He both smile

"You really are pretty when you smile"Kakashi said making Anko blush

"You never change Haka-kun"She said

"Do you want me to change Mian-chan?"He ask

"No"She answered,they both hug each others

"What did the letter say?"She ask

"Just like The hokage said"He answered

"but why did you bring me here?"Anko ask again

"I recognize the writing"He answered again

"Who was it?"Anko said

"It's may father"Kakashi said

"His alive?"Anko shock

"Yeah,I'm shock too"Kakashi a bird came with a letter to them

"What is it?"Kakashi get the letter from the bird and read's it,suddenly Anko's shock

"It's your say's that your Mother is alive even....my perents?"Anko is now very shock she could almost cry

"Let me see"Kakashi said he read's it,he just smile

"Anko-chan are okay?"Ask Kakashi

"Yeah Im fine"Anko answered,Kakashi hug her

(AT THE MEETTING ROOM)

"Everyone here?"Ask the Hokage

"Yes!Hokage-sama"Shizune answered

"I call you all here because We have a very big problem"Tsunade said

"What is it Hokage-sama?Ask Iruka

"It's the Dareko clan there going to attack Konoha"She answered

"WHAT?!"All of them shock

"There goin to attack tomorrow,so I wanted you all to be ready"Tsunade said

"Get your team ready for this wave"Tsunade added

"HAI!"All of them said

"You may leave except Yamato"All of them leave except Yamato

"What is it Hokage-sama?"He ask

"Tenzou I want you to lead Team 7 for now Kakashi has something to do,Can I count on you?"She ask

"Yes Hokage-samA"He answered

"You may leave"Yamato leave

(THAT MORNING)

"Kakashi Where are going?"Anko ask lazily just so tared after doing there prevert thing last night

"I'm goin to join the attack,I want you to stay here okay?"HE said to Anko

"But I want to come"She said getting up

"No Dear you just stay here,don't ever leave this palce, your Important to me I don't want to lose you again"Kakash explain

"O-okay,but promise me you'll come back?"Anko ask

"I promise,don't go out okay?"HE answered

"Okay...I love you"She came over him and hug him

"I love you too"He replay,kissing her

"I'm going now bye"He said giving her one last hug and a kiss

"Bye"She answered

(AT THE GROUP)

"Kakashi!"Ebiso called him

"What happened,your not at the meeting?"Ebiso ask with a worried face

"Tsunade tell me not to come"Kakashi replay

"Why?"Ebiso ask again

"She told me and Anko what was the meeting about"He answered again

"Okay we better find the others"Ebiso said Kakashi agreed

(KAKASHI AND EBISO FOUND THEM)

"Hi!Guys!"Ebiso called

"Ebiso,Kakashi!"Iruka said

"What did the Hokage tell you yesterday,Kakashi-senpai?"Yamato ask

"About the letter and the report that's all"Kakashi answered

"Okay,the Hokage tell's me that I'll be leading your student,If it's all right with you?"Yamato explain

"It's fine be sides I have my own things to do"Kakashi just smile

"KAKASHI-SENSIE!!!"Sai called

"Sai what is it?"Kakashi ask

"Hokage-sama order me to get you all ready at the gate"Sai answered

"HAI!"All of them said,there now at the gate Where Sai leaded them

"There coming"Neji and Hinata said using there 's a soft wind pass by and Kakashi felt something

"You can't fool me"Kakashi said looking at one of the shinobi the other wonders

"Kakashi what's going on to you?"Ask Ibiki,Kakashi quickly attack the shinobi,all of them were shock,the shinobi quickly doge the attack

"What's going on to you men?!"The shinobi ask

"Just like I told you....you can't fool me"Kakashi said with serious look

"Kakashi!!!"Iruka called

"hhmmmm....You still remember me hah Hatake Kakashi?"The man said laughing

"What?What's going on!?"All of his friends shock

"Don't be a foolish I can sense you D-A-R-E-K-O ASHURA"Kakashi said,all of them were shock

"Your a girl!?!?"On of the shinobis said

"Qiuckly tell the Hokage that one of them are in!!"Order Yamato to some of the Anbus

"What do you want?"Kakashi ask seriously

"As always,The Hami Kakashi give it to me NOW!!"Ashura answered

"Why should he,it's not like he has the Hami"Naruto look at Naruto and back to Kakashi

"hhmmmmm silly brat!!"Ashura laugh

"What's wrong?"Sakua and Sai wonders

"I can't believe it!!You didn't tell them Kakashi!?"Ashura ask Kakashi

"Tell what Sensie?"Team 7 ask

"Sensie!! I thought your an Anbu?"a man said

"So your here to Dareko Kugan?"Kakashi shock 


End file.
